ViRuS
by dehstoopidasian
Summary: Mikaela wants nothing more than to break away from her horrible guardian and her "step-sisters." So when the second Dance Central comes around, with the help of Hi-Def's new hottie, Glitch, she hopes that she has what it takes to win it all.
1. Chapter 1: Trapped

**Hi fellow readers and writers! This is my first fanfic ever and honestly I'm really nervous. XD I'm still new to this site and i dont really know what im doin sometimes, so just wish me luck! This story is definitely gunna be more than 10 chapters, and it's based off of _Another Cinderella Story _with Selena Gomez. Hope you guys enjoy! :D**

Chapter 1 - Trapped

"mikaela...Mikaela...MIKAELA!"

Mikaela's eyes shot open wondering what the obnoxious sound that woke her up was. Still kind of disoriented, she quickly glanced at her digital wrist watch. It was 5:55 a.m. She groaned loudly and slammed her head back down on the pillow, face down. Five minutes later, which felt like 5 seconds later, she heard the same obnoxious sound. Only more angry.

"MIKAELA! GET UP NOW!"

When she realized it was the electronic voice of her stupid captor shouting for her through the only thing that enabled their communication in her room, she closed her emerald green eyes for a second, sighed heavily, and reluctantly got off of her not-so-comfortable bed.

It was the same routine over, and over, and OVER again. She walked over to the transmitter on the wall next to her door, held the button and replied, "Yes, your majesty, I know the drill."

She had a hint of sarcasm in her voice that she knew that she would be in trouble for using, especially on her guardian, but she couldn't help it. She was feeling cranky today.

"Don't use that tone on me missy," the electronically altered voice said dangerously, "or do you not want dinner? And why is that? Trying to lose the extra weight on your stomach that you're never going to lose?"

Most people would feel VERY offended by her statements, and most people were, but Mikaela just rolled her eyes, happy that Dominique, her loser of a guardian, couldn't see her expression. She was used to her insults. She received them at least 30 to 40 times a day for two years. And don't even get her started about her "step-sisters." Getting rid of the sarcasm in her voice, she replied, "I'm sorry Dominique. It won't happen again. I'll be down in about 15 minutes."

"You better. Or else you'll be looking at a long punishment of 3 weeks with no phone. GOT IT?"

Mikaela had to move her face away from the transmitter to prevent her eardrums from being damaged from DomiFREAK's annoyingly loud voice. She raised the hand that wasn't holding the button and massaged her forehead. She could already feel the massive headache coming on.

"Yes ma'am."

She removed her finger from the button, hand still on her forehead and sighed heavily. Her naturally wavy, jet-black hair was still ruffled and puffy from sleep, and as she sighed, her half black, half neon green side bangs fell over her face. Her hair had green streaks all over and the tips of her hair and bangs were green as well. She wondered if it was unhealthy for a 14 year old girl to get headaches at least once a week... Probably, she thought, but she didn't look unhealthy. Although she was small for her age, she still had her own natural beauty, and her body was well-built. She wasn't as thin as a twig, but she was still really lightweight. Overall, Mikaela considered herself average.

She looked over her shoulder and looked at the picture of her mother on the small table next to her bed. She walked over to it and held it tightly in her hands as if she have a panic attack if she lost it. She stared at the beautiful woman in the picture and against her own will, she let a tear slip.

Why did you have to die?, Mikaela asked the picture silently knowing that she was never going to get an answer no matter how many times she asked.

Mikaela's mother, Danielle, used to be Dominique's roommate when she was in a collage for performing arts. They were the complete opposite of each other. While Dominique was arrogant, conceited, and a huge diva, Danielle was kind, humble, and laid-back. Dani, as most people called her, was an amazing dancer. When she danced, everyone had to stop and look. Not only did she have the skill and the moves, she put her entire heart into her routines. She didn't care about haters or moves with flaws in them. She just wanted to dance because that's what she loved to do.

Mikaela's eyes flared with determination. She desperately wanted to follow in her mothers footsteps, to be the good person she was and the amazing dancer she was. Ever since she was 12, she spent every spare minute she had practicing her dancing, perfecting her moves, increasing her skill level. She wanted to be the best she could be, just like her mother.

Mikaela smiled. She put the framed picture of her mother back on the table and half-heartedly sauntered over to her tiny closet to get ready for ANOTHER long day of dealing with her... "family."

**Sooooo... what d'ya think? :D**

**Please take the time to review! i dnt care if its praise or flames, just PLEASE review! it would really mean a lot to me :) so once again thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon.**

**Btw, these next couple of chapters are probably gunna just be fillers so bear with me guys! There is a plot!**

**Peace, Dance, and Glitches ;)**

**-dehstoopidasian**


	2. Chapter 2: Family

**Hi y'all! :D I'm back with another installment of ViRuS. Before I say anything, I would like to thank _BeatxGlitch121 _and _Glitchawesomness_ for reviewing the first chapter. Your praise really means a lot to me nd you're really encouraging me to write more :) OH, btw i tend to make my characters curse in my writing so yeah if anyone has a problem with it, just PM me or tell me in a review nd ill try to tone it down, but it really isnt that bad in this chapter x3 OKAY enough of my authors note. Here's the second chapter ;D**

**Glitchawesomeness - Thank you so much for your review! I would hav PM'd you, but u disabled it, so ill write my response here. It really means a lot that you like it and im glad you like the plot :) I'm still nervous xD but yeah writing is actually really fun x3**

Chapter 2 - Family

As Mikaela walked downstairs from her room to the living room, she could already hear Dominique's unnaturally loud voice talking into her cell phone. Well, technically she was screaming more than talking.

"Well you can tell all those talk show hosts that I said NO TO ALL OF THEM. They've all got a serious case of the Gram-Hands!"

Mikaela rolled her eyes. That was the 3rd talk show she rejected this month. It boggled her mind on how people were still interested in this old, washed up pop-star.

Dominique had a huge hit song in the 80's. It topped all the billboards and was the #1 Hit song out there. There probably wasn't a single person out there that hasn't heard her song, and it gave Dominique the things she wanted most in life. Money, fame, Money, and MONEY. The only thing was that was her ONLY hit song. She was considered a one-hit wonder, but she still acted like everybody still knew and liked her.

Dominique took a second to see who was walking down the stairs even though she was in the middle of a conversation. When she saw it was only Mikaela, she just gave her a look that said, "It's about time you got down here! Now make breakfast!."

Mikaela resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She just gave an obedient nod and walked into the kitchen. As she ignited the stove and collected the eggs and bacon, her "sisters" walked into the kitchen talking to each other via-phone even though they were right next to each other. This time, Mikaela didn't even bother to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

Mikaela's sisters aren't really her sisters (thank god for that she would say). They were just Dominique's daughter's who were just as spoiled and bratty as she was. Their names were Morgan and Ashley, and they were the most annoying 16-year-old fraternal twins ever.

Morgan was your typical image of a popular high school girl. She had pin-straight, light brown hair and green eyes that looked like they had the power to look into your soul. She was small in height, much like Mikaela, but that was probably the only thing they had in common. Morgan was mean, nasty and basically the definition of a bitch.

Ashley... was stupid, and there's really no other word for it. The most skillful thing she knew how to do was unlocking the front door, but it still took her about 5 tries to put the key in the slot the right way. Like her sister, she had pin-straight, light brown hair, but her eyes were blue and she was a lot taller. She was just as popular in school as her sister, and they ruled the halls together.

"OMG Morgan did you hear that Jennie Kowalski got her hair cut?"

"Ugh tell me something I don't know!"

As Mikaela flipped the bacon over in the pan, she muttered under her breath, 'It would be easier to tell her what she doesn't know.'

The second those few words left Mikaela's mouth, Morgan and Ashley hung up with each other on their cell phones and turned their heads to her, finally acknowledging her presence. If looks could kill, she would probably be dead, but there was no way she was going to let them get that kind of satisfaction.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Morgan said slowly so she would sound more intimidating. But Mikaela wasn't phased.

"I think you heard what I said, but you two are just too stupid to realize," Mikaela spat back sharply. She hated their insults. Everyone would. She was used to them having receiving them for about two years now since her mom died, but some of them still stung really badly.

Morgan rose off of her chair in the dining room quickly followed by Ashley. She took small but loud steps to the kitchen once again trying to be intimidating, but failing immensely. Mikaela didn't even need to look up from putting the recently finished eggs and bacon on the plate to know that Ashley and Morgan were coming. She could already hear the annoying clack of Morgan's really tall high-heels. *clack* *clack* *clack* one after another.

After what felt like an eternity, Mikaela shifted her eyesight from the plate filled with food to the direction the twins were coming from, only to find that Morgan was standing directly right in front of her. Mikaela was startled to see her so close to her face, but Morgan, mistaking Mikaela's startled jerk for fear, smirked her evil smirk that Mikaela has come to know so well.

"Oh I heard what you said you little freak show. I just wanted to see you say it to my face."

They did this often, her and Morgan. They would throw insults, names at each other until one of them couldn't think of anything else to say, and Mikaela often won. She would probably have these types of conversations with Ashley too, but she was too dumb to think of anything clever to say.

"Okay, fine. You. Are. Stupid. You and your sister. Do you need me to say it slower so your tiny brain can comprehend it?" Mikaela said with her own signature smirk on her face.

Morgan's eyebrow twitched. "Well at least I don't dress like a whore," she said disdainfully.

Mikaela slightly looked down at her outfit. She was wearing her favorite dark, blue ripped jeans and a black, loose fitting shirt that hung off her shoulder that said SWAG on it in big letters. She was wearing a beanie on her head that had a neon green stripe around it and neon green and black Nikes. Tomboy? Yes. Whore? Uh... no.

"Oh I'm the whore?" Mikaela said back to her. "I'm not the one whose wearing the skimpy high-heels, a tank top that shows WAY too much cleavage, and a short skirt that you can't bend over in."

Morgan was outraged. Steam could have been coming out of her ears if she was a cartoon. "Well at least I'm not a stupid VIRUS."

Mikaela's face went up in shock. She took a step back and grasped on to the kitchen counter to prevent from falling. She clenched her fist hard and it took all the will power she had not to cry. 'How dare she.' She thought to herself, 'She went too far this time.'

Morgan once again gave out her signature smirk this time with arrogance knowing that she won this round. She knew she hit a nerve when she called her the nickname that she gave her 2 years ago that she hated more than anything. It was rare for her to get the last word in their arguments. So without giving Mikaela the chance to say anything else, she spun around, her hair flowing over her shoulder and walked back to her chair in the dining room with Ashley following close by.

Recovering from the shock and pain of that one word, Mikaela followed with the plate of food, put it on the table and left the dining room no longer wanting to eat. Instead she grabbed her school books, her bag, and her skateboard and headed to the front door.

She passed Dominique who was still on her phone, and she barely looked up as to wonder what she was doing. Mikaela reached the front door and left the house, slamming the door as she left. She put her skateboard down on the concrete floor, stepped on it and speedily rushed her way to school, crying the entire way there, all because of that one stupid word that she despised more than anything in the world.

**Aww. Poor Mikaela :(**

**So what d'ya think? Was it better than the first chapter? Was it good in general? Please leave a review to let me know what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right. I'd really like to hear from everyone reading my story, and I hope everyone is enjoying it. Like I said before in the first chapter, the first couple of chapters are probably gunna be just fillers so the main plot won't kick in until a while :(**

**But don't worry! The next chapter will mention the new Dance Central competition coming up and maybe a mention of everybody's favorite Korean-Asian dancer in Hi-Def ;)**

**Peace, Love, and Glitches ;)**

**-dehstoopidasian**


	3. Chapter 3: Closed Heart

**Hello again readers! :D Sorry i havent uploaded in a while, but when i saw how many new stories were coming up and how many authors were updating, i decided to finish my chapter quicker so my story doesnt get bumped down to the second page XD So yea. Btw a huge THANK YOU to _BeatxGlitch121, Glitchawesomeness,_ and _Pacifica Luna Diana _for reviewing my second chapter x3 i luv u all!**

**Glitchawesomness - OMG when i read your review, i was literally jumping for joy XD ur review made me so happy the whole day, and im beyond happy that you love it so much! Seriously, I cant thank you enough.**

Chapter 3 - Closed Heart

Mikaela skateboarded and cried for a long time. She didn't want to go to school yet since that would mean seeing Morgan, and she couldn't deal with her and her stupid face yet. So, instead she skated her way down to her best friend (and only friend), Kacey's, house.

Kacey was a really good person in Mikaela's opinion. She's compassionate, strong in personality, and confident. She could be a little rash, short-tempered and big mouthed, but that's what made her and Mikaela such good friends. Her and Mikaela got made fun of in school a lot since they were considered freaks, but Kacey was able to make them shut up for a while with her sharp mouth and clever comebacks. Mikaela had to get her skills from someone.

They also got along really well because they had big dreams. While Mikaela's dream was to become a professional dancer and fulfill her mother's dream, Kacey's was to open her own original clothing line. She had these unique and crazy designs that Mikaela absolutely LOVED, but she seemed to be the only one that recognized her talent. Most of the kids in school thought her awkward, yet stylish combination of clothing was stupid, un-cool, and just plain weird, but Kacey didn't care. She just wanted to design what she thought was cool, and she had Mikaela's total respect for that.

Mikaela couldn't help but smile at the thought of her best friend. She owed her so much, and she really looked up to her. Ever since her mom died, she was probably the closest thing that she would get to another good role model. She began to wipe away her tears, somewhat ashamed at herself for crying in the first place. She was strong too, and crying wouldn't help her look the part. She felt better now.

Mikaela finally rolled up to Kacey's house. It wasn't a beautiful, big, white mansion like Dominique's, but it felt more like home than Dominique's ever will.

She rolled up the driveway, stopped the board with her right foot, and rang the doorbell in the front of her house. As usual, the door was opened right away by an energetic looking 14 year old wearing a pink, flowing tutu with orange tights, a neon green tank top, and a brown leather jacket.

"Mikaela!" Kacey shouted with glee and rushed to give her a hug. "Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?"

Mikaela hugged her back with as much enthusiasm as Kacey gave. "Hey. I'm sorry for coming over on such short notice, but I really needed to get away from my freakish life."

The two friends for life pulled away from each other, still standing at the door way. Kacey had an understanding and sympathetic look on her face. "I understand. So come on! We have to get to school!"

She left for what felt like a few seconds to get her school bag, and once again showed up at the door. "MOMMA! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL NOW!"

Mikaela laughed at her unnecessary loud voice. She did this every time she left for school, and her mom replied with the same thing. "OK. AND STOP BEING SO LOUD."

As Mikaela and Kacey closed the door, locked it, and left her front porch, Kacey took out her keys to her car.

Kacey's car was probably the most worn down car there was. It was some type of RV that was painted hideously with bright red colors. It also had a ton of scratches and dents in it, but Kacey loved it like it was her own child, so much that she even gave it a name, "The Big Apple." Once Mikaela asked why she named her car that name, and she simply replied, "Because it's red, big, and we'll be living there one day." At first, Mikaela was confused as to why they would be living in a beat up RV in the future, but then she realized that Kacey was actually talking about New York City, the city where dreams came true. Mikaela never questioned her vehicle again.

When the duo got into the RV and started driving on their way to school, Kacey asked, "So, what's the reason why you wanted to get away from Dominique's freakish family this time? Insults, punishment, slave treatment?"

"Worse," Mikaela said with a depressed sigh. She inhaled a shaky breath "Morgan called me... the name."

Kacey suddenly slammed her brown leather boot onto the breaks, and they both jerked forward due to the sudden impact.

"SHE. DID. NOT." Kacey replied in shock, her eyes looking at Mikaela wider than the moon.

Mikaela could feel the tears coming on again, so she closed her eyes, covered them with her hands and nodded. She hated how that one word had the ability to break down her tough girl facade and make he feel horrible. She hated Morgan for coming up with that nickname in the first place. And most of all, she hated that nickname because it was _true_.

"Hey." Kacey said in a reprimanding tone. "I know what your thinking, and don't you DARE think that nickname is true. Don't let Morgan get to you. You are stronger than this, you are stronger that her."

Mikaela knew in her mind that Kacey was absolutely right. She knew that she had the power to ignore Morgan's, or anybodies, insults and stay stronger than them. But her heart just couldn't let go of the fact that she deserved that nickname. Kacey didn't know the story of how and why she got her nickname. All she knew is that Morgan gave it to her, and she loathed it with all her being.

So she did what she did best. She numbed her heart to forget about the pain. She was really good at that. I mean, she hasn't let anyone in for 2 years. She's had a lot of practice.

"You know what Kacey?" Mikaela said removing her hands from her face. "You're right. I'm not gonna let Morgan, or anyone else for that matter, get to me. Let's just get to school and stop blocking the road." She still had that hint of sadness in her voice, but she promised to herself that she would get through the day without shedding anymore tears.

Kacey knew that Mikaela was building up to walls to her heart again. She sighed. She knew that she would probably not going to be able to get her open up to her any time soon. She's been trying for 2 years, and her walls are just getting stronger. So Kacey just continued to be a good friend to her in hopes that she would let her in. Someday...

They continued on their way to school in "The Big Apple" in silence.

**So yup. The end of Chapter 3. Once again, sorry i havent uploaded in a while. I kinda got in trouble with my parents xD oof.**

**So yea, theres a whole lot more to mikaela than you thought there was. I know i said that i was gonna mention the DC competition and glitch in this chapter, but i decided not yet. So you guys r probably gunna hav to wait a little more longer x3 sry bout dat. Chap. 4 will be up soon!**

**Peace, Love, and Glitches ;)**

**-dehstoopidasian**


	4. Chapter 4: A Chance for Freedom

**OH MY GOSH, I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I HAVE A FULL APOLOGY AT THE BOTTOM! BUT HERE'S THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Chance For Freedom

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of comfortable silence, Mikaela and Kacey finally drove up to their school, Harmonix High. It wasn't like regular schools that taught Math and Science and all that other stuff. It was a performing arts school for dancers, singers, artists, and anyone who wanted to make it big in the arts.

In other words, it was perfect for the two girls. Well, kind of. They could go without the teasing.

Mikaela loved everything about this school. Once again, she could go without the teasing, but she still loved the beloved high school anyway. The classes were fun, creative, and just plain amazing in her opinion, and the building was beautiful too. It was a fairly large building originally painted a beautiful white, but became splattered with paint and graffiti, which honestly made the building look cooler.

Plus, her mom went to this school, and she loved it just as much as she loved dancing.

As Kacey parked her van in the parking lot, she looked over to Mikaela who was staring out the window lost in her own thoughts. "Hey," she said to get her attention. Mikaela's gaze broke away from the window to look at Kacey. She still had that hint of sadness lingering in her facial expression. Kacey couldn't believe that such a small word could have such a huge impact on one of the strongest people she knew. "Are you gunna be okay?"

Mikaela gave her friend a small but truthful smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Morgan's just a stupid bitch, am I right?" she said with a slight smirk on her face. Kacey smiled at her. Her best friend was back to normal...for now at least. But that was good enough for her at the time. "That's my girl," she said fist pumping Mikaela just before they got out of the car.

As they walked to the school, Mikaela got lost in her own thoughts again. She was glad she had a friend like Kacey. She knew that she desperately wanted to know the whole back story about why "the name" hurt her so much, but she was kind and understanding enough to respect Mikaela and not pester her about it. Sure she was a little persistent about it some times, but she knew that...

*SPLASH*

Mikaela's calm expression quickly merged into a face of shock as the cool, sticky beverage dripped from her hair down to her back. Mikaela and Kacey stopped dead in their tracks, both horrified to what just happened. They could hear girls snickering behind their backs and that's when they knew. Their shocked expressions quickly changed into extreme anger and annoyance, so they turned around to quickly lash out at Mikaela's attacker.

They should have known.

Behind them were none other than Morgan and Ashley and another girl that was the main cause of Mikaela's negative emotions, aside from Dominique of course.

"Veronica, you son of a bitch."

Veronica makes Morgan and Ashley look like the most innocent people alive. If Morgan and Ashley were bad, then Veronica was the devil, and that's an understatement. She was the stereotypical mean girl with pin-straight, blonde hair that fell right into place, and chocolate eyes that could make any guy melt. She dresses like Morgan, or should she say Morgan dresses like her. She was basically the leader of their "mean girl" group, and together they spread their bitterness and insults throughout their land.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mikaela." Veronica said with false, apologetic tone and a smirk. "I was just looking for the nearest trash can to throw out my drink, and you just happened to the closest one."

Morgan and Ashley looked at Veronica with admiration for coming up with such a clever insult, and Mikaela fought the urge to punch them both in their plastic, looking faces. That probably had to be the only difference between Veronica and the twins. The twins have obviously gotten unnecessary plastic surgeries, but Veronica (as much as she hated to admit it) was naturally pretty. The only problem about that was Veronica knew that, and she made sure everyone knew it too.

Fortunately, Mikaela was used to their torment, so it was easy for her to restrain herself from doing something stupid. But Kacey didn't take shit from nobody, so of course she had to stand up for the both of us. Sometimes Mikaela wished that Kacey could just walk away and leave it alone, but her pride prevented her from doing so.

"Listen to me you little whore," Kacey said, venom dripping from her words. "I've had enough of your shit, so unless you wanna keep your face intact, I suggest you walk away now."

Although it was hardly noticeable, Veronica flinched. She knew that Kacey never gave out empty threats and she REALLY didn't want her to mess up her new outfit.

"Fine." Veronica said nonchalantly. She looked over at Morgan and Ashley. "Come on girls. We've got better things to do than to mess with these losers." She sauntered away towards the building with the twins following closely at her WAY-too-high-high-heels.

Mikeala, despite the fact that her entire back was sticky and she probably smelt like soda, started laughing. "Haha! Oh my gosh, she's totally afraid of you!"

Kacey looked at her friend with a smirk on her face. "She should be." Kacey stuck her shoulder out to Mikaela, and she gladly accepted by hooking her arm around it. "Come on. Let's get this day over with." Mikaela said as they too went into the building.

* * *

Mikaela came home from school tired as usual, but that didn't stop Dominique and the twins from giving her loads of work. Literally. She had to do 7 loads of laundry and fold them all! She was in her room almost finished with the third load, when she heard the twins come home. Once again they were blabbing about whatever the heck they blab about, but this time she heard something interesting.

"OMG... DC COMMEPETITION... HI-DEF IS... GLITCH!"

Mikaela's eyes went wide and she stopped everything she was doing at the mention of his name. _What the hell are they talking about?_ She got off her bed and walked over to the transmitter on the wall to eavesdrop on their conversation.

She could tell that they were in the living room by the sound of the TV. Apparently they were watching the...news? Now Mikaela was VERY confused. Morgan and Ashley never watched the news. They usually got their gossip from people at school. Mikalea focused more intently to what was being said on the TV.

"And back to you Sidney... Thank you Josh. I'm here standing in front of Tan Industries where the second Dance Central Competition is being held. Sources say that this will be one of the best competitions yet. Last competition's second place winner, Mo of Hi-Def will be MC-ing the competition this year and his other crew member, or as he likes to call his little protégé, Glitch will be performing his own number for the competition."

Mikaela had to move her face away from the transmitter because her twins started squealing in glee. Mikalea rolled her eyes at their reaction, but she couldn't help the small blush creeping up to her face. She started to pay attention again when the reporter started talking again.

"This year the competition will be held in California, and any young dancer can sign up. Dance crews from all over have already started to fly to California, like the famous Riptide, Lu$h, Flash4ward, and Hi-Def Crews. The first place winner not only gets $500,000 in cash prize, but the winner also gets a free trip to New York and an audition to be a world famous dancer!"

Mikalea slowly moved her hand away from the transmitter, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. A chance… to be a famous dancer… away from here? Mikaela's shocked expression quickly changed into one of hope and excitement. She HAS to sign up for this competition. This was her only chance to get out of this hell hole of a home. She could make it big in California! SHE COULD GET AWAY FROM HER MISERABLE LIFE! She started to jump around in her room in excitement. She had to tell Kacey! She picked up her cell phone and called her best friend. But while she was waiting for her to pick up, she couldn't help but think that there was a chance that she would be able to meet Glitch in person.

* * *

**ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I could give you guys many excuses, but im gunna go straight to the apology. I will warn you guys that there will most likely be gaps like this with updating, but they won't be as long as this one. Once again again, im really sorry and I will try my hardest not to do this again hopfully you'll all forgive me and give me pretty reviews :D please?**

**Peace, Love, and Glitches ;)**

**-dehstoopidasian**


	5. Chapter 5: School and Pizza

**Vas happenin' lads? ;D oh god ive been fried XD f**king one direction...**

**Anyway, heres chapter 5! actually i finished writing it like 2 weeks ago, but i was 2 lazy to upload *facepalm* i am a horrible person...**

* * *

Chapter 5 - School and Pizza

"But Mo!"

"No buts! You have to go to school even if we are all the way in California."

"Uuuuggghhhhh! But why!?"

"'Cause I said so!"

"That's no reason!"

"It is if I say it is."

"But…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"But…"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!?"

The two friends stopped bickering and looked at the angry female life guard at the door. She was wearing her ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top, and combat boots. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently. Her lips were pulled into a frown and her beautiful, green eyes were filled with annoyance.

"We can hear you bickering all the way from our room! I swear these walls are paper-thin! And your arguing doesn't help."

One of the boys that were arguing, the small Korean boy, scratched the back of his neck and blushed like he always did when he was embarrassed. "Sorry Emilia."

Emilia's gaze grew just a tiny bit softer. She's always had a soft spot for Glitch, but she wouldn't dare let it show. She didn't like him in that way though (Gross! He's only 14!), but she found him adorable in that boyish kind of way.

"Whatever. Just what the hell are you two fighting about anyway?"

"He don't wanna go to school tomorrow." Mo said, his eyes covered as usual. She never understood how he could see where he was going or look at someone directly if his eyes were covered all the time.

Glitch groaned in exasperation. "Come on Mo! Were in California! I don't have time to go to school! I wanna go sight seeing! Break dance on… I mean NEAR the Hollywood Sign! Ding-dong ditch celebrities!" Glitch laughed a little at the ridiculous things he wanted to do.

Mo couldn't help but smile at Glitch's excitement about being in California. The boy has never stepped foot out of New York, and he was more than excited to explore the Golden State. "You're gunna have plenty of time to explore lil' man, but you have to go to school. Besides, the school you're going to is a performing arts school."

"And you're gunna have Lil' T with you." Emilia added in helpfully. Since Lil' T was only 12, she and Glitch were still in school. Everyone else had just graduated the year before.

Mo gave her a warm smile silently thanking her for helping. "Yea! Ya see? It won't be that bad."

Glitch sat in silence. He hated school. Before he joined Hi-Def, he would get bullied often because he was, well… geeky. He doubted that high school would be any better. But, Mo did say it was a performing arts school, which meant that he could take various dance classes, and possibly show off his skills. He sighed. Eh, what the hell?

"Ugh. Fine."

Mo gave him a genuine smile and patted his protégé on the back. "Thanks for making this easy for me lil' man." Mo said with a slight chuckle. Glitch just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He got up from the couch and went to his bedroom in their apartment.

Mo let out a huge sigh and buried his face in his hands. "My gosh, this kid is a handful."

Emilia chuckled and walked over to the couch where Mo was, and she sat next to him. "Oh cut him some slack. School can really suck sometimes. You should know yourself."

Mo looked straight into Emilia's eyes although she couldn't tell. He knew exactly what she was referring to and he smiled. The both of them had been in the same kindergarten class and Mo used to be bullied all the time because his father left him and his mother with almost nothing when he was a baby. One time at the playground during recess, the bullies had pushed him too far… literally. They pushed him off the monkey bars. Emilia had come to his rescue by telling them to back off and punching one of them in the face. Although they had both gotten in trouble by the principal that day (stupid kids and their "tattle-tailing"), it was worth it because they've been best friends ever since.

Emilia noticed his small, but heartfelt, genuine smile and she smiled back. The two of them had a very special friendship for about 12 years.

"Well," Emilia said breaking the comfortable silence. "Imma go back to my room now. Bodie told me he wanted to show me some new moves he came up with."

"Cool. Hey tell every one that at 6 were all goin' out for pizza."

She smiled at him once again. "Sure. I'll spread the word. See ya Mo."

As she left the room, Mo, still sort of lost in the memories in the past, absently walked to his bedroom an started to think about other things as well.

The 4 well known dance crews have just flown into California a couple of days ago for the competition. They were all staying in a simple apartment building, except for Aubrey and Angel since she insisted that she couldn't stay in some "ratty, old apartment." So she called her father who got her a suite in a fancy hotel just down the street.

They were all excited for the competition and definitely hoping to win the prize money. None of them really needed the audition prize since they already lived in New York, and they were also well known already. But nonetheless they were all ready to kick some serious butt.

Glitch was really excited to be in the comepetiton with Mo, but when they fund out that Mo was MC-ing the competition, he was disappointed that Hi-Def couldn't compete as a crew. He was going to perform a solo, but it just wouldn't be the same without Mo.

Mo realized that he had been just sitting and thinking for 2 hours. It was already 5:45p.m. He shook away his train of thought and got ready to get with the gang for pizza.

After a long day of sight-seeing and fantastic pizza, Glitch walked into his room exhausted. He never realized that there were so many things to do in California. He wished he didn't have to go to school tomorrow, so he could just do whatever her wanted. He knew that there was no way Mo would let him skip, so he just accepted the fact that he had to go and got ready for bed.

The whole time he was doing so, he couldn't help but wonder what the school was going to be like. He hoped that it would be a lot of fun, and that at least some of the kids were nice. He had all these thoughts and wonders, but one feeling he couldn't shake was the fact that something big was going to happen tomorrow. He was trying to convince himself that it would probably be nothing, but he just couldn't shake the feeling. Glitch came to the conclusion that it was probably nothing and that he was just tired. So he went into his bed and easily fell asleep.

**Yea. The ending was crappy and corny XD. Actually, I feel like this whole chapter sucked lol :P.**

**Hey, I don't know you.**

**And this is CRAAAZY.**

**But here's a new chapter.**

**So review maybe? ;D**

**Peace, Love, and Glitches**

**-dehstoopidasian**


End file.
